Tears Of Joy
by YunaNeko13
Summary: Jamas iba a llorar, se lo habia prometido y lo iba a cumplir.


¡OHAYOU!

Me siento muy orgullosa de este fic :'3, y bueno muchas gracias a Sely, en serio gracias *O*.

Ahm, sinceramente no sé qué decir a sí que los leo abajo.

Ahora si…

ENJOY!

* * *

Advertencias: Este fic contiene menciones de rape. Nada explicito, pero lo menciona, si son sensibles a esos temas no lo lean -

* * *

Kendall Knight no es del tipo de personas que lloran por cualquier cosa. Podría decirse que tiene contadas las veces que ha llorado.

La primera vez que lloro fue a sus 3 años. Su pequeño cuerpecito había salido volando desde columpio que estaba en su patio trasero, cuando vio la sangre que brotaba de sus rodillas y manos, no pudo evitar soltar unos chillidos agudos y dejar que las lágrimas rodaran por su pequeña carita. No espero que su padre saliera de la casa, molesto, que le diera un fuerte golpe en la cara y le dijera "¡LOS NIÑOS NO LLORAN!" y entonces se prometió que no volvería a llorar por algo tan estúpido. Pasaron muchos años para que el rubio volviera a llorar por dolor físico.

De hecho pasaron 4 años, cuando tenía siete, esa noche que su padre alcoholizado le dio una visita en la noche, no precisamente para arroparlo y darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Aunque si lo beso, pero no en la frente. Ese día Kendall lloro, porque se sentía usado, lastimado, odiado, pero sobretodo, se sentía asustado.  
Asustado que si le decía a su madre, Katie creciera sin padre, asustado por que si su padre se iba su mama no iba a poder con dos niños.

Así que guardó silencio. Pensando que era cosa de una vez, y que su padre no iba a volver a tocarlo de la manera en la que lo hizo ese día.

No sabía que tan equivocado estaba.

Su padre lo visitaba casi a diario, todas las noches. Por dos años. Así que por un momento perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado por eso. Pero claro, al ser tan Knight, siempre se mostró fuerte. Cada mañana, después de cada noche larga, se bañaba, tallándose fuertemente para tratar de sentirse limpio, sonreía al desayunar, se sentaba al lado de su padre para alejar a Katie, y luego se encontraba con sus 4 mejores amigos en la escuela.

Decidió volver a hacer la cuenta de las veces que lloraba, empezando desde la caída en el columpio, y sin contar las veces que su llanto era provocado por el monstruo.

La segunda vez que lloro, fue de felicidad, al ver como se llevaban al monstruo a la policía, y sabía que no volvería a verlo.

* * *

-¡Deja de huirme Knight!- el grito del tranquilo Jett Stetson sorprendió a varias personas que estaba en la piscina.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo Kendall se dio media vuelta para encarar al que grito.- Huir es para la gente que tiene miedo. Yo en estos momentos estoy evadiendo un tema del que no quiero hablar.- volvió a dar la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose del mayor.

Jett mordió su labio interior tratando de mantener su compostura. - Viejo, eso debió doler.- la mano de Scott (N/A: el sujeto de la guitarra) en su hombro le tomó por sorpresa- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Dos semanas. Lleva dos semanas ignorándome...- apretó los puños.- ¿Sabes? Si hubiera sabido que iba a reaccionar así si me le declaraba nunca le hubiera dicho algo. Lo amo demasiado, y a él ni siquiera le importan mis sentimientos.-

El rubio escucho eso, y tuvo que tragar el nudo en su garganta para evitar llorar por tercera vez.

* * *

El líder de la banda soltó un suspiro al entrar al apartamento 2J, un millón de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente, y no podía esperar llegar a su habitación y dormir, de preferencia para siempre.

Pero las cosas no siempre salen como los planeas ¿O sí?

Al entrar a la supuesta comodidad de su departamento, se encontró con una de esas pequeñas peleas que suelen tener los chicos, tiro aire por la boca preguntándose porque de repente el mundo comenzaba a odiarle. Sonrió. Volvió a la actitud de siempre. Ser el líder.

No negaría que al arreglar el problema tan simple y estúpido, se divertía, reía de verdad. Tal vez por eso le agradaba estar con los jóvenes, porque podía ser un pequeño niño nuevamente, y no parecía molestarle.

Los muchachos miraban esa estúpida película que siempre los hacían reír como niños nuevamente, pero Kendall, la observaba con sus ojos vacíos, pues su cerebro no estaba precisamente viendo como buscaban trabajo los protagonistas, más bien pensaba en Jett. Claro que eso nunca pasaría de sus labios.

Tal vez Carlos, Logan y James lo aceptaban, pero sus miedos e inseguridades evitaban que confiara en Jett, y no podía permitirse llorar por tercera vez.

* * *

-Muy bien, tíralo.- la voz de Carlos resonó en la habitación que el latino y el rubio compartían.

El de ojos verdes alzo una de sus cejas, mirando con cara de duda al más bajito. Aventó el cargador de celular a la cama de este.- She, si lo querías solo debía pedirlo amablemente.- alzo los brazos fingiendo una defensa.

-A eso no me refiero Kendall, y lo sabes, ¿Qué tienes? Toda la película estuviste serio. Callado, y no eres así.- por un momento los papeles se cambiaron, y el líder protector fue Carlos, y todos están conscientes que Kendall no está acostumbrado a ello.- así que, tíralo, escúpelo, ¿Qué te agobia?- el más alto abrió la boca buscando alguna escusa razonable.- ¡No se te ocurra mentirme! ¡Quiero ayudarte! ¡Tú siempre nos ayudas y es mi turno!- la actitud agresiva del mayor tomo por sorpresa al interrogado.

Por un momento el de cabello lacio odio a su amigo por ser tan intuitivo.

-Jett me gusta.- dijo con voz rendida tirándose a la cama, completamente vencido.

-Dime algo que no sepa,- Carlos vio como la sorpresa se apodero de su amigo, los rasgos faciales del mayor se suavizaron, se sentó al lado de Kendall tomando una de su manos entre las suyas.-Oye, está bien, todos te apoyáremos si decides salir con él.

-A eso no le temo. Yo... ¿puedo decirte algo? ¿No te burlarás?- al ver el dolor en la cara del menor, el de piel acanelada asintió,- tengo miedo...

-Bueno si, después de lo de Jo cualquier persona...

-¡No! Yo... Ahm... Más que nada es un miedo a que Jett sea igual que él. No quiero que me vea de la misma manera de la que él me veía.

García tragó saliva, inseguro de que hacer o decir.- ¿Cómo te veía él? ¿Ken...?

-Como un objeto, un juguete que debía complacerlo en todos los aspectos.- ¿Por qué estaba diciendo eso? Debía parar de contar aquello que tanto deseaba olvidar, pero el vómito de palabras había empezado, y sabía que si Carlos seguía preguntando, terminaría sabiendo todo.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te hicieron creer en esa estupidez?- el enojo en la dulce voz de Carlos podía ser palpada.

-Hace años. Debería olvidar lo que me hizo pero simplemente no puedo,- veía a todos lados, evitando la suave mirada del latino,- aún me siento asustado.-

-¿Quién?- con gentileza se arrodilló frente al rubio, acariciando su mejilla,-¿Quién?

-Sólo... Promete no repetirlo, promete que lo que te voy a decir no cambiara la manera en la que me vez, promete que me tratarás igual.

-Dios mío Kendall, nada de lo que me digas podría hacer que te viera diferente, siempre serás Ken para mi.-

-Mi padre. A veces, Carlos el a veces iba a mi cuarto...- el latino estuvo a segundos de contestar que su padre también iba a su cuarto, que no entendía... Y luego entendió. Oh.

Oh.

-Dios, Kendall ¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¿Por eso término en la cárcel, cierto? Jamás robó un banco como tú dijiste, lo que pasa es...

-Una vez mamá regreso temprano de su turno y lo vio, enfureció al enterarse que llevaba más de un año haciéndolo,- Carlos hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor sólo al pensar todo lo que Kendall tuvo que embotellar.- siempre he sido el fuerte, el pilar, el líder. No quiero enseñar un lado sensible de mí, y que no lo acepten. Estoy aterrado.-

-Hey,- el pequeño recordó que debía guardar un promesa.- primero que nada, lo siento mu...

-No lo digas,- gruño entre dientes,- ni lo pienses. Me lo busque y lo entiendo por eso no lo digas.-

-Lo siento mucho Kendall,- y de una manera u otra guardaba su promesa porque Carlos nunca obedecía a Kendall.- Pero tú no te buscaste nada, eras un niño, un niño asustado. Creo que no hay diferencia ahora, porque sigues asustado, aterrado, pero cariño, tú más que nadie sabes que no todos son iguales, se puede ver en la mirada de Jett que realmente te ama,- el rubio salto un poco asustado al escuchar esas pequeñas e insignificantes palabras.- lo hace, y creo que deberías entender algo. Jett no es tu padre.-

Lo siguiente que paso Carlos no tiene permitido hablar.

Esa fue la tercera vez que Kendall Knight lloro.

* * *

Trataba de alejar todo tipo de pensamiento inestable, así que a primera hora del día siguiente se levantó temprano, nada raro en él. Se bañó, con esa pequeña costumbre de tallarse fuertemente casi hasta sangrarse, tal vez por lo que pasaba por su atormentada mente, o quizá porque aún no se siente limpio.

Una vez que se sintió listo para perderse en la inmensidad de algún parque de Los Ángeles, pero claro el mundo había conspirado en su contra.

Al pasar cerca de la oficina de Bitters una mano cubrió su boca, mientras que otro tomo su cintura jalándolo dentro de esta. Todo paso tan rápido que no se pudo defender hasta que se encontró atrapado entre la pared y el tibio cuerpo de Jett Stetson.

¿En serio mundo? ¿En serio?

-Jett, déjame ir en este momento.- coloco sus palmas en el tonificado pecho de este, no sirvió, obviamente Jett es más fuerte que él, así que con una mano tomo las del rubio, aprisionándolas justo arriba de su cabeza, la otra mano tomo su barbilla jalándola para que la miradas estuvieran unidas y con su cuerpo capturaba el del más pequeño.- ¡J...JETT! ¡SUÉLTAME!- un leve rubor se esparció por las cremosas mejillas del chico.

-Solo dame un momento, ¿Si?- lo miro con una mirada tan seria que Kendall trago sus palabras con un pequeño sonido hueco.- Bien Knight evádeme todo lo que quieras, pero dame una respuesta por favor. No te presionaría si fueras un cualquiera, pero no lo eres, eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. No sé cómo alguien que apenas conocí se convirtió en la que más amo, no me des esa cara, bien sabes que te amo, no es un estúpido crush adolescente, me enamore de ti y merezco una respuesta sincera.-

El rubio se enderezo, tratando de mantener su compostura, trago el nudo nuevamente.-Yo…-

-Dios.- fue lo único que Jett susurro.- Eres hermoso.- y unió sus labios, abriéndose camino por los suaves labios del líder roto, saboreándolos en su esplendor. No entendía por qué Kendall de la nada perdió sus fuerzas, dejo de resistirse y no contesto el beso.

No comprendía que había provocado una memoria en el confundido chico.

Fueron unos segundos en los que Kendall se mantuvo en ese trance, hasta que una de las suaves manos del más alto se coló por debajo de la playera de este. Fue hasta entonces que recupero sus fuerzas, lo empujo y pateo la entrepierna del ojo-azulado, tirándolo al piso. Kendall limpio su boca con el dorso de mano tratando de calmar su respiración.

-¡Dios mío Kendall deja de evadirme!

-Te equivocas Jett, esta vez estoy huyendo.

Y salió corriendo.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Carlos se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un rubio bastante alterador, despeinado y con un poco de polvo y suciedad en la playera.

-¿¡Dios que te paso!?- como si fuera un resorte el latino se levantó de la cama, aventando el celular que en algún momento sostuvo.- ¿Estas bien?

-No~- salió como un susurro frágil,- Carlos no sé qué hacer.-

-¿Con que cariño?- tomo sus manos y lo guio hasta la cama, para poder sentarse al lado del rubio, tratando de mantener las miradas unidas.

-Con él,- no era necesario pronunciar el nombre, porque estaba implícito de quien hablaban.-Me gusta, en serio que sí, pero jamás había estado tan asustado.

-Seria inhumano de tu parte si no tuvieras miedo.- trato de consolar a su amigo.

-Pero… No, no sé.

-No soy un experto en esto Kendall, pero creo que cualquier riesgo te traerá felicidad aunque sea por un momento.- vio al menor a punto de protestar, pero no le dejo empezar la oración.- Tal vez lo mejor es hablar con él, decir que quieres el camino lento, y todo lo que quieras decirle, y lo que no puede esperar.-

Y en ese momento Kendall Knight tomo su decisión.

* * *

(N/A: Ok, esto es una llamada telefónica, pero son puros diálogos, siempre quise hacer algo así *O*, solo son diálogos sin "connotaciones" y pues el primero es de Carlos.)

-Jett, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Para eso llamaste, ¿no?

-Ja, supongo que sí, es sobre Kendall.

-¿Qué pasa con él? ¿Está contigo? No lo he visto en todo el día...

-Nada malo, estuvo, ahora probablemente esté en algún parque pensando en ciertas cosas.

-¿Para qué llamas precisamente enano?

- No quiero sonar protector y no puedo decirte las razones de Kendall, pero te diré algo muy sencillo. Vale la pena la espera. Pero te juro que si lo sigues presionando o si sale lastimado, habrá consecuencias.

-Jamás había escuchado tu voz con tanto veneno. No te preocupes García, cual sea su decisión lo apoyare, después de lo de hoy creo que al fin comprendo. En cuanto las consecuencias creo que ya hay fila, ¿Te molesta sacar turno?

-Jajaja, eso espero Jett.

* * *

Morfeo se encontraba en la casa de Jett, acunándolo en algún extraño paraíso, hermoso por cierto. No planeaba despertar, pero unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de su apartamento lo despertó. Al menos lo intento.

-Duermo.- magullo no lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchará.

-Jett~ soy Kendall, creo que debemos hablar.- y como si fuera magia, los ojos de Stetson se abrieron como platos.

-Voy... Voy, no me tardo.- sin importarle su apariencia salió corriendo hasta la puerta, abriéndola en un instante. Antes de abrirla trato de arreglas su cabello.-¿Que pasa Knight?- abrió la puerta, sólo para que al rubio tuviera un rojizo en sus mejillas.

-¿Te puedes poner una playera?- pregunto algo avergonzado, mirando hacia otro lado. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que sólo tenía un short puesto.

Podría ser por la vergüenza o por los nervios, pero Jett soltó una sonora carcajada,- Lo siento rubio estaba dormido como puedes notar, pasa y yo voy por una playera,- se dio la vuelta caminando hacia su habitación,- siéntate.- dio un suave grito.

Cuando regreso vio a Kendall, sentado en su sillón rojo, con las manos apoyadas en su regazo mirando hacia todos los lados,-¿Que sucede?- contuvo la risa al ver como el más pequeño se alteró saltando un poco.-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Jett, hay muchas cosas de mí que tienes que saber. No se cocinar nada. No soy bueno aconsejando. No acepto que necesito ayuda aunque me esté muriendo. No me gusta bañarme los sábados porque no salgo. No me gustan los perros y jamás he entendido por que se regala una rosa cuando amas a alguien por que las rosas duran muy poco, deberían dar girasoles que son las flores que más duran.- la cara confusión del de ojos azules silencio al chico,- a lo que voy es que, tampoco me gusta admitir mis sentimientos porque toda mi vida he tenido que huir de ellos, no me gusta llorar por qué significa debilidad, no me gusta ser controlado por que me recuerda a él. No sé qué sienta que alguien más te proteja.- la cara de duda aún no se arreglaba.- y con esto quiero decir es que tú también me gustas Jett, pero no estoy listo.

-Oh, Kendall está bien yo..

-No, no estoy listo pero quiero intentarlo, estoy hartó de huirte sólo por miedo a que seas como él. Sé que... No lo eres pero me da pavor. Y si seremos algo quiero el camino más lento posible.-

-Puedo hacer eso.- tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.- Kendall por ti esperaría toda una vida y más.- trato de robarle un beso, pero el rubio corrió su cara, provocando que el beso fuera en la barbilla.

-Siento todo esto. Sólo que... En serio estoy aterrorizado.

-Ken,- tomo su barbilla al ver que el rubio estaba evitando su mirada.- No debes tenerme miedo, te protegeré de todo, incluso de mí, jamás te voy a lastimar.- enredo al menor en un fuerte abrazo.- Porque te amo.-

Y Kendall solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no noto las lágrimas que empezaron a recorrer su rostro.

* * *

Así que eso fue lo que sucedió, una bella relación nació donde todos pensaron que había muerto.

Era una parejita muy tierna, y ver a Kendall Knight sonrojarse por algo que Jett susurraba a su oído no era normal, aunque últimamente era más normal que antes.

Era gracioso ver al más alto controlándose al darle un beso lleno de pasión al más pequeño. O como ambos ajustaban sus agendas para estar juntos.

Sin duda las cosas más tiernas eran las citas improvisadas que tenían casi a diario. Ya sea en la piscina, el apartamento de cualquiera de los dos o en el parque.

Ahora se encontraban en el departamento de Jett, viendo una de las películas donde el actor participaba.

La cabeza de Kendall estaba recargada en el hueco que hay entre el cuello y hombro, y de vez en cuando depositaba uno que otro beso en la mejilla de Stetson.

Fue a Jett a quien se le ocurrió colocar su mano en el muslo del rubio, y por primera vez Kendall dejo que lo hiciera. Normalmente lo alejaba o simplemente la quitaba, siempre ha sido algo quisquilloso en ese sentido.

Se removió en su lugar, para poder estar cara a a cara con el cantante,-Me encantas.- susurro antes de atacar sus suaves labios,- eres hermoso.- comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde la mejilla hasta el cuello del pequeño. Comenzó a apoyarse en él.

La película quedo olvidada.

Jett se posición encima de un acostado Knight, besando su cuello, y Kendall le incitaba a seguir con unos pequeños unos sonidos, gemidos probablemente.-Vamos, dime que quieres.- murmuro en el cuello, lamiendo un poco donde estaba el pulso.

-Yo... ah... Jett no…

-¿Me detengo?- pregunto sinceramente, dejando de hacer todos los movimientos, mirando a los ojos esmeraldas de su novio. Ah, como amaba llamar al menos así.

-Si... No… No lo sé.- dijo resignado reincorporándose.

-¿Mhmn?- con la punta de la nariz acaricio la mejilla del rubio,-¿No estás listo?-

-No. Si. No lo sé. Es extraño, quiero hacerlo contigo, Quiero saber que se siente hacerlo con alguien que amas, pero sigo con miedo.-

Jett alzo una ceja un poco ofendido,- Ken, no te ofendas ¿Por qué salir con alguien a quien le temes? Sabes que jamás te lastimaría, y si me dices que me detenga lo haré, sólo quiero protegerte.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! No te tengo miedo a ti, es más que nada una inseguridad, a que seas como el, sé que tú no eres el, pero sigo temiendo.- trato de compensar lo que había dicho, besando la frente del más alto. Jett aprovecho ese movimiento para cargar a Kendall y posicionarlo en su regazo a horcajadas. Lo aprisiono con sus fuertes brazos dejando atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos las manos del pequeño.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- trataba de sonar tranquilo, quería… no, necesitaba saber que abrumaba a la razón de su sonrisa.

-¿Con qué? Jett me…

-¿Miedo a que sea como él? ¿Hacerlo con alguien que amas? ¿No soy quien Knight? ¿Quién te lastimo tanto que aún te persigue su fantasma?-

-Jett, ¡Me lastimas!- soltó un grito, el castaño (N/A: Castaño Claro?_.) no había notado que sus brazos apretaba un poco más fuerte de lo que esperaba. Soltó al rubio, que seguía sentado en sus piernas, lo sostuvo con un brazo, mientras que su mano libre tomo ambas manos del otro, acariciándolas.

-Perdón.-

-Esta bien.- sonrió dulcemente el rubio, pensando que se había salvado de su destino.

-No me has contestado, ¿Quién?-

-Jett, es complicado…

-La noche es larga.

-Estoy trabajando en ello ¿Si? Si se trata del sexo puedes ir con alguien más, no me molesta pues yo no te lo puedo dar aún...

-¿Acaso acabas de insinuar que te engañe?

El rubio se encogió de hombros,- Es sólo sexo, estoy seguro que si me amas.- sonrió tímidamente.

-Kendall Knight, jamás te dejaré por algo tan absurdo como eso. No es el sexo, eso puede esperar, yo puedo esperar sólo quiero saber.

-Je...

-por favor, ¿Me dejarás protegerte de ti mismo?- los ojos Esmeralda se abrieron sorprendidos.- Yo te voy a cuidar, shh, sólo quiero saber de quién. - Kendall trago saliva y asintió asustado.

-Paso hace años, ya debería olvidarlo, simplemente no puedo. Yo… ¿Sabes por qué no lloro?- al ver al mayor negar con la cabeza prosiguió.- Mi pa… Nick me enseñó a no llorar, que los niños no lloran, y que como yo era el único hombre después de él debía cuidar a Mama y Katie, que debía tomar el papel. Sin embargo el siempre provoco mi llanto. El...- trago fuertemente al sentir el nudo en su garganta,- Jett el… el a veces, no era siempre... Bueno él iba y...

-Abusaba de ti.- término la oración el más alto al notar que su novio se había tragado todo ello.

-Aja, y siempre debía complacerlo, si no cosas malas pasaban. Si en la tarde me regañaba yo ya sabía que me iba castigar en la noche.

-¿Cuan...?

-Dos años.

-Cuanto lo sie…

-¡No! No lo digas.- retiró la mirada para evitar que Jett viera las lágrimas que se formaban en sus orbes verdes,- Yo sé que en cierta forma me lo buscaba y… ahora sólo pienso que debí ser más fuerte.-

-¿¡Más fuerte!?- repitió asombrado,- Knight,- quizá hace tiempo eso hubiera sonado a reto, pero ahora era como un apodo lleno de amor,- tu eres la persona más fuerte que conozco ¿¡Cómo podías ser más fuerte?! ¡¿Por qué lo aguantaste?!

-¡Tenía que!- se levantó de las piernas del más alto,- El a pesar de todo trabajaba y ponía dinero, mama no iba a poder sin él, y Katie necesitaba un padre aunque ~fuera el peor del mundo~_- su voz se cortó, era como si de la nada abrieran la botella donde guardó todo lo que quería olvidar y se lo mostraban.

-¿Cómo se detuvo?

-¿¡Qué acaso eres policía?!- no quería ser grosero pero quería que dejarán de hablar de eso,- un día mama regreso temprano de su turno y escucho mis gritos. Ahora creo que debí ser más silencioso.

-¿Que dices? Dios, querido eso nadie debe pasar...

-Pero si hubiera aguantado más, si esa noche no hubiera gritado, todo hubiera sido diferente, mama podía seguir trabajando en la noche y todo el día hasta tarde, y quizá Katie no hubiera crecido pensando que su papa era un criminal y yo no hubiera tenido que trabajar y estudiar.

-Tienes razón sólo te hubieras vendido a tu padre hasta tus diez y seis, que te vinieras a los Ángeles y listo. Oh pero hubiera venido contigo. En...

-¡Cállate!- cubrió sus oídos con ambas manos,- ya se sólo que... Es complicado Jett. Jamás le perdonare lo que hizo, pero sigue siendo algo importante. Yo no siempre era el…

-La última pregunta.- Kendall seguía parado en frente del castaño, y este sentado en su sillón rojo.- ¿Fuiste a terapia?

-No,- admitió vencido,- le dije a mama que si me enviaba a uno no testificaría en contra de Nick.

-¿Porqué? Bebe, lo que sufriste... Dios Kendall, la primera vez que te bese... ¿Te recordé a el cierto? Por eso…- se levantó, tratando de acercarse al más joven, pero el rubio dio un paso atrás.

-Espera… ¿Jett me odias? Perdón es sólo que... No sé, soy un desastre.- soltó un gran suspiro,- digo a veces, bueno normalmente puedo ignorarlo, creo que estos 8 meses lo has podido notar. Es sólo que, a veces simplemente no puedo evitar… recordar y odiarme.

-Jamás podría odiarte Kenny,- río levemente al ver el puchero de su novio.- Eres la persona más valiente que conozco, pero tienes que entender que no fue tu culpa, tienden a echarse la culpa. Tu padre... Ese señor si es un criminal. El peor. Tú fuiste una víctima y tal vez siga siendo tu padre biológico, pero jamás fue un papa.

-Yo…

-Shh,- lo abrazo fuertemente, escuchando como Knight soltó un pequeño suspiro entrecortado.- Estaré a tu lado cada paso para que te lo creas. Siempre a tu lado. No importa si me corres, jamás te dejaré sólo, y jamás te voy a lastimar. Yo no soy el.

Y probablemente Kendall comenzaba a entender que llorar, después de todo, era normal, y que no siempre se lloraba por dolor o alguna emoción negativa.

A veces se lloraba de Felicidad

Y Kendall acababa de encontrar la suya.

* * *

Lo iba a hacer más largo, pero ahí me gusto. ¿Saben? Investigue un poco para hacer este fic sobre este tema y es muy doloroso u-u

Oigan a las que me piden perdón por dejar review (Lili y Annie e-e) créanme que no me molesta, los amo *-* me ayudan a seguir :3

Les quería decir que oficialmente estoy en la prepa OwO, y entre a un curso y el caso es que está bien pesado así que tal vez me pase menos...

¿Alguien ira al Happy Mistakes Tour? Por qué Yuna ira y quizá y la vean :3, el otro día en mi prepa una chava me reconoció y casi llora al verme._., me sentí importante pero fue raro :3

Ahm, creo que es todo.

¿Sabían que cada vez que no dejan review se hace un hoyo en la capa de ozono?

¡SALVEN EL PLANETA DEJANDO REVIEW!

Gracias a todas los que me leen siempre, ustedes saben quién son y los amo :3

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
